salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Weersh
Shane Weersh 'was a male tribute from District 12 took part in the 697th Hunger Games. He was an ally and friend of the future victor of the games, Rick Harris. Shane was killed on the final day by Rick after the duo had managed to make it to the final two. Biography Early Life Little is known about Shane's life before the games, though he did tell Rick that his family was "piss poor" and was always on the verge of poverty. Other than that, not much else is known about Shane's early life. Entry into the Games When Shane arrived at the Capitol, he ate a lot of food due to not having much to eat in District 12. In his short time there, he gained 60 pounds, weighing in at a large 200 lbs before the start of the games. His training score and odds were unknown. Shane stood up for the boy from 8, Rick Harris, during training when career Joe James targeted Rick for his appearance. After showing his bravery, Rick and Shane became fast friends, growing close as they trained together. Surviving the Bloodbath During training, Shane had befriended the 5 female, Linda Green, and the 8 male, Rick Harris. As soon as the gong rang, Shane grouped with his allies, and the trio managed to gain a few decent supplies. Shane witnessed Rick killing a bearded career, complimenting Rick on his elimination of a big threat. After escaping from the cornucopia unharmed, Shane and his allies set up camp in a foggy cemetery, hoping the spooky vibe of the area would scare off any other tributes. Little did they know that setting at this location would cost them later on in the future. Attack of the Dead On Day 4, zombie mutts rose from the graves in the cemetery, attacking Shane and his allies. During the escape, Linda was eaten alive by the zombie mutts, leaving a terrified and hysteric Shane for Rick to deal with. After finally calming his ally down, Rick found an abandoned camper van on the road. He and Shane went inside to investigate, hoping to find supplies. However, two more careers barged in, one of them armed with a revolver. Shane bolted out of the van, leaving Rick alone to fight the dangerous career duo. Shane was split from his ally Rick for the rest of the games. During his time, Shane had managed to acquire a glock, which he'd later use to kill an unknown tribute. Shane didn't see Rick again until the finale, when he realized they were the last two tributes alive. Field Confrontation Shane ended up hiding in a field as night falls, awaiting the arrival of his former ally Rick. When Rick arrived, Shane held his ally at gunpoint, angrily stating that Rick was responsible for getting Linda killed. Rick responded by saying Shane was a coward for abandoning him at the RV, though Shane told him off, explaining that he feared for his safety. Shane prepared to pull the trigger to kill his ally, whispering he would regret killing his former friend. However, Rick dashed forward as Shane shot, stabbing Shane through the abdomen with a knife. Shane fell backwards, Rick falling on top of him with a gunshot wound. His wound more severe, Shane died quickly, becoming the final victim of the 697th Hunger Games. Death Killed By *Rick Harris After confronting Rick out in a field during the final night of games, Shane begins to explain why he abandoned Rick, blaming Rick for the death of Linda and making Shane feel unsafe by Rick's bloodthirsty attitude. As he was about to shoot and kill Rick, Shane was stabbed as he shot, his wound more fatal than the one inflicted on Rick. Shane soon died seconds later, becoming the last tribute to die in the 697th Hunger Games. Killed Victims *District 9 Female ''(Directly) Personality Shane was a strong willed, courageous man who wanted to stand up for those who couldn't themselves. He was humble and protective, and was easy for him to like someone. During the games, Shane kept his values, though soon grew angry at Rick for indirectly causing the death of their ally Linda Green. He changed, becoming more fearful and paranoid, abandoning Rick during a dangerous fight. Before he died, Shane acted foolishly, though still showed regret when he was about to shoot Rick. Appearance Shane is described as being stocky, weighing a heavy 202 pounds. He had a shaved head and dark brown eyes. His appearance didn't change a lot during the games, and he remained looking the same up to his death. Abilities *'''Strength: Shane was one of the strongest tributes in the arena, able to lift up to 325 lbs. His strength was shown when he threw a hefty female tribute off of his ally Linda Green during the bloodbath. *'Marksmanship': Shane was shown to be a very accurate shot with his glock he achieved during the games. Although he is only known to have fired one bullet, the bullet struck Rick in the chest, and would've killed him if not for the Capitol's advanced medicine. Weapons and Items *'Knife: '''Shane stole Rick's knife during his struggle with the careers in the RV, afraid that Rick was going to turn on him and kill him at a moments notice. Shane never ended up using the knife however, as soon he upgraded to a glock. *'Glock: '''Shane managed to acquire a glock during the games. He only used it once to shoot Rick in the chest, soon losing it after being stabbed and killed by Rick. Relationships Rick Harris Shane and Rick were good friends during their time in training, and were very close to each other. They'd have each others backs no matter what situation they'd get into. Rick gave Shane the confidence boost he needed to perform well in his private session, while Shane stood up for Rick when Joe targeted him during training. Shane didn't want to kill Rick during the finale, showing immense regret when he was about to do the deed. After finally being killed by Rick, Shane had an impact on his friend, sending Rick into grief and gaining back his emotions. Linda Green Shane was closer to Linda than Rick was, having a more loving relationship with one another. The two often shared stories about home and learned a lot about each other, becoming close and forming a strong bond. On Day 4 when Linda was killed by zombies, Shane was hysterical and extremely upset, needing a pep talking by Rick to get him back on track for the games. Shane never recovered from losing Linda, being angry at Rick for indirectly getting her killed. Joe James Shane despised Joe for being an arrogant career, telling him off for insulting Rick. Shane nearly got in a fight with the career leader, only being calmed by Linda soothing Shane, telling him to save it for the games. Trivia